


Her Wrath, Beware

by Padfootastic



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark!Snily, Death Eater!Lily, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 22:48:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10672368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Padfootastic/pseuds/Padfootastic
Summary: The one incident in the courtyard changed everything. Now, Lily Evans' primary goal is to exact revenge on James Potter. And she would do anything for it, for she loves Severus with everything in her and no one hurts him, especially not James Potter. He wouldpay for what he did to her Severus, oh he would. Dark!Snily. Oneshot.





	Her Wrath, Beware

**Author's Note:**

> I started this around a month ago, because I wanted to see if I could write my NOTP (which include two of my least favorite characters) but left it for a while and surprisingly, disturbingly, this came very easily to me today. I finished most of this in around 1.5 hours, which is a miracle. I'm sort of worried now. Kidding.
> 
> It's Dark!Snily, and my first time even attempting to venture into such an arena, so any and all comments, constructive criticism is welcome.
> 
> Slight torture scene and sexual scene in the end (nothing too explicit, but better be safe than sorry)
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy, don't forget to review! :")

Lily Evans looked to her left, and then her right before quickly pacing the corridor three times, chanting a single word, a name, in her head like a chant. She opened her eyes to see the wall melt into a simple iron gate, and letting go of the robes she had fisted in her hands, she stepped forward and opened it. She walked in to see an extravagantly furnished room, perhaps too extravagantly, with clear undertones of green and silver. Shaking her head with a fond smile playing on her lips, she made her way to the four poster bed on the far right, just out of sight. A lean body was laid out on the black covers, one hand over his eyes, the other settled on his stomach. She quietly tiptoed around to his side, standing beside him for a second trying to decide on the best way to do this before she just decided to throw all caution to the wind and just go with it. She placed one hand beside his head, and quick as lightning lifted her leg to straddle the now startled black haired teen. As soon as he saw who it was, however, the hand that was creeping towards the wand on the bedstand to his left stilled and then hesitantly changed direction to wrap around the slim waist of the redhead who was by now sucking on his neck, just the way he liked it.

Severus Snape let his long fingers travel under the long black cloak that draped over the slim body. The long black cloak that was the only thing covering his girlfriend's body. His hands glided over the bare skin on her waist, dragging them upwards tantalizingly slowly. At the same time, the mouth that was working on his collarbone moved upwards to latch onto his mouth, soft lips opening to simultaneously moan and wrap around his tongue. The result was an incredible one, with a fight for dominance taking place. Severus finally won, as his left hand flicked at a hard nipple and Lily lost her determined composure. In the next minute, he flipped them over so that he was over her, one hand squeezing her breast and the other on her waist. Lily's hands were wrapped around his neck and her fingers were gripping knots in his shoulder length black hair.

She tugged at his hair and he let out a low groan, releasing her mouth as the need for air became pressing. He slid off her to lay beside her instead of on top of her and the arm curled around her pressed her closer to him, her naked chest squashing into his own fabric covered one. Severus' other hand went up to tuck a strand of bright red hair behind Lily's ear, caressing her swollen lips as he did.

"How'd you find me here?" He whispered.

Lily smiled gently at him, "It's always the first place you come to when something's bothering you."

He averted his eyes at her words that only reminded him that everything had gone to shit in just one evening. Alright, it was not just one evening, it was a culmination of a whole load of events which should have warned him something like this was going to happen, but he didn't want to dwell on it any more than he had to. Today had been humiliating enough as it is.

_"Who wants to see me take off Snivelly's pants?"_

_"...filthy little mudblood like you."_

_"Filthy little mudblood"_

_"Mudblood"_

It seemed like Lily understood what he was thinking about because a fierce look entered her eyes and she cupped his cheek, "It was NOT your fault, Sev. Don't blame yourself. I understand why you did it, it was that bastard Potter who should be feeling guilty. You didn't DO anything I wouldn't have done in that situation." His eyes closed as her words flowed over him, her fingers caressing his cheek lovingly.

"But-But I-I called you, I-" Lily placed her finger over his lips.

"Shhh, Sev, it's okay. I don't mind, I knew you were stressed and humiliated and angry. It was completely natural. I know you don't think of me that way."

"It still doesn't give me the right to act like that, Lils. I-You must have been so hurt," He hung his head in shame.

Lily placed a finger under his chin, and lifted it until his eyes, so dark that they looked brown, stared straight into her own green orbs. They were shining with guilt, fear, insecurity and Lily's jaw clenched with anger as the image of James Potter taunting her love came into her mind.

She leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on his lips, this one far more loving and reassuring than the previous one, which was fueled by passion and lust. This one was a promise, a promise that things had not changed, that she wouldn't leave him. He needed the reassurance and she would be more than grateful to provide it, she thought as her hand travelled down his clothed chest to unbutton his trousers.

And she would make sure that James Potter paid for what he had done today. She would avenge her Severus.

* * *

 

"My lord," 17 year old Severus Snape, fresh out of Hogwarts, knelt in front of the bald figure, lightly kissing the hem of his robes.

Lord Voldemort nodded appreciatively at his actions before turning his gaze to the redhead in front of him. Her green eyes showed reverence, and awe, with just a hint of defiance. He cocked his head to the side as he studied her carefully, eyes taking in her defensive stance and the protective aura she emitted. Protectiveness, he wagered, for the dark haired teen who was still kneeling at his feet.

"Rise, Severus. I have been waiting for the day you would graduate Hogwarts and come to me. I had hoped you will not disappoint me, but it seems as if I am wrong," He sent a cold look towards Lily Evans, who merely stared back.

Severus swiftly rose to his feet, "MY LORD! I would never! My only wish in life is to serve you to the best of my abilities, and I will never do anything that would go against that. Lily wanted to join you, to follow you. She has agreed to completely give her life up to you for a place among the Death Eaters."

"Oh?" Voldemort's voice was soft, deceptively so. "Is that true...Miss Evans? I was under the impression that you were recruited for the old fool Dumbledore's Order"

The witch in question took a shaky step forward, falling to one knee and bowing her head slightly, "Yes, my lord, I was. He thought a young, talented muggleborn witch like me could be a great addition to his team of idiots. He thought he was doing me a favor." Her lips curled up in a sneer as she recounted the condescending way in which the Headmaster had spoken to her, as if he had provided her with the most wonderful opportunity she would ever get, as if she was equal to nothing else.

"And you want to join me why? To spy for the old coot?" The Dark Lord's voice was still silky smooth, the glint in his eyes giving away his true intentions.

Lily, to her credit, did not falter, although she did take in a deep breath, "Never, my lord. The day I fight for the stupid Order's side is the day I will personally ask Severus to Avada me. Their side has done nothing but quietly patronize me. They have done nothing but torment Severus. I shall have my revenge on them one day, and I would like to do so by joining your army." She looked up at him for a second at the end of her little speech, her eyes shining furiously before bowing her head again.

Voldemort's first thought was to torture her right there on the floor and have her Severus kill her himself, as a punishment to both of them. One for daring to think they could join the Dark Lord's Army being a mudblood and the other for bringing her there.

However, his thoughts strayed to comments made by various members of his inner circle. Comments made in disgust and disdain, but helpful nonetheless.

_"The mudblood has topped Charms once again. I bet she's whoring herself around, no other way someone like her could manage to do that."_

_"Slughorn cannot stop singing praises about Evans. 'Oh she's such a wonder' 'What an angel, that Lily' 'Never have I seen a more talented young witch' Ten galleons says she used the Amortentia she brewed in class on him."_

" _Upstart mudbloods like her who think they're better than anyone else need to be put down. They're no better than a diseased crup."_

_"How dare she speak to me that way! Does she not know her place? Does she not know who she was talking to. I will show her what happens to people like her when they run their mouth like so."_

 

Everything pointed to Lily Evans being the brightest witch of her age, and fairly brave, for one had to be either brave or foolish to mouth off against a pureblood while being a mudblood. He pondered on the pros and cons of initiating her as a Death Eater, and in the bigger scheme of things, her not being a pureblood seemed like a minor inconvenience.

In fact, just imagining the expression on Dumbledore's face when he realized his prized student was a marked Death Eater was enough to convince Voldemort that he was making the right decision by allowing her to join his army.

Before he told her that, however, he needed to make sure she wasn't lying. He had no place for traitors in his army, and while Severus had earned his trust, the redhead had done no such thing. So he entered her mind forcefully, paying no need to the fact that she had cried out with pain as he did so, and sifted through her memories.

Most of them were asinine moments, that of her finding out she was a witch, most of them containing Severus, some included two dark haired boys following after her. It was, however, the most recent memory that intrigued him.

_Lily was standing in front of Hogwarts, her luggage already transported to the Train by whatever magical forces that were at play. She took a deep breath as she breathed in the air of Hogwarts for the last time. She would never come back again. At least, not as a student. Her childhood was filled with memories of this school, some of them not so good, most of them spent with a certain black haired boy who seemed to brighten her day with a single smile of his._

_She felt a hand clutch her shoulder and turned around with a smile, ready to leave Hogwarts with Severus by her side, just as they had entered so many years ago. But when her eyes came in contact with light hazel orbs rather than dark brown ones, her smile immediately turned down into a scowl._

_"What are you doing here, Potter?" She asked in a snarky tone._

_"I just came to say goodbye, Lily. Merlin knows when we'll see each other again and well, I just wanted to see you one last time," He had a goofy smile on his face that made him look even more like an idiot and Lily couldn't help the rush of irritation that bubbled up within her at the sight in front of her._

_"Look, Potter," She started in a frustrated voice, "I have told you every day for the last 7 years that I am not interested in you, how long will it take you to get that through your thick skull? Today being the last day will do nothing to change my opinion of you!_

_His face fell slightly at her voice, but she refused to feel sorry for him. He had bullied Severus, he had almost broken them up. Like hell was she going to even attempt to be civil to him. His face perked right up in mere seconds, however, as she knew it would._

_"Whatever, Lily. Just because we're out of Hogwarts doesn't mean there still isn't time for you to leave slimy Snivellus and come to me. We all know he'll drag you down with him anyway, and you don't need that," He crossed his arms arrogantly as he waited for her to reply._

_Lily saw red. How dare he insult Severus like that! Severus was twice the man Potter could even think of being. She stepped forward until she was almost nose to nose with him, fighting down the urge to retch when his lips pulled up in a smug, satisfied smirk._

_Her hands fisted in his robes, and his smirk grew as he leaned forward. Just as their lips were just a few centimetres from each other, her eyes grew hard as stone and her voice dropped a few octaves, filled with ice, "Don't you dare say a word against Sev, Potter. You try something like this once more, and I'll make you wish you had never been born. Now, I am saying this one. last. time._

_I will not date you now, nor in the future. Stay away from Sev and me." With that, she pulled back, lightly dusting her hands. Her own lips pulled into a smirk as she saw the effect her words had on the Potter heir. His eyes were wide open, a mixture of emotions swirling in them and his jaw had fallen._

_She leaned forward once again, tucking one finger under his chin to close his jaw and in a sickly sweet voice, said, "Now run back to your dear friends and forget that I ever existed. I think that'll be the best course of action for the future, don't you think?"_

_Potter could only nod dumbly as she shot him a smug smile and turned away to walk the short distance towards Severus, who was waiting for her a few metres beside them and had probably heard everything by the way his lips twitched in amusement._

_She stood up on her tiptoes to press a short kiss to his lips before wrapping her arm around him, walking out of Hogwarts for the last time._

As quickly as he had invaded her mind, he pulled out. Lily's hands were rubbing her temples, Severus holding onto her with a worried expression on her face. What was impressive was that she had managed to stay in her position of kneeling on one leg, despite swaying slightly. This surprised Voldemort since he was not the most gentle Legilimens, and anyone else would have fallen over at the intrusion yet this witch did not.

"Are you convinced now that I am not here to betray you, my lord?" Lily Evans spoke through gritted teeth, the pain in her head making it hard for her to focus on anything else. She had to prove herself to the Dark Lord, and she had certainly prepared herself to face some amount of pain. Severus' hand on her shoulder helped to keep her grounded as well.

"Enough to allow you into my ranks. The both of you will be marked tomorrow along with the other initiates. You shall be here at 7 in the morning and not a minute later, if you wish to actually live to see the mark on your arm," With that, he walked away, his robes billowing behind him as he did, leaving two relieved lovers in his wake.

* * *

 

"Oh! Oh! OH Sev! Yes, yes, yes, JUST THERE MHMMM YES!" Lily Evans came with a loud shout against Severus' tongue, which was licking and sucking wherever it could reach. They were celebrating their third anniversary, and had spent the majority of the day in bed.

Just as Lily came down from her high, however, the twin Marks on their left forearm began to burn. They looked at each other and without saying a word, climbed off the bed to get dressed in their respective robes and put on their masks. Today was a big mission, and they couldn't afford to be late. If everything went to plan, and they had no doubt it would, then today's blow would be the biggest Dumbledore's Order would ever have faced.

As soon as they were dressed, the couple took just a minute to hold each other in their arms, nothing more, for they knew that there was a risk that one of them might not come out alive. One desperate kiss later, they Apparated together.

* * *

 

"EVANS?!" James POtter's shocked voice was like sweet nectar to Lily's ears. She had been waiting, dreaming, fantasising for this day since she had joined the Dark Lord's army eight months ago. Her position in his ranks was still a secret, for she was their secret weapon, their ace in the hole. And the day had come for her to reveal her identity, and take what was rightfully hers. Revenge.

"Nice to see you recognize me, Potter," She sneered as she threw a particularly vicious curse at the black haired man, smirking as he barely dodged. She threw another curse and this time it grazed the side of his bicep, a cry leaving his mouth.

He did not, however, drop his wand and continued defending himself, trying to get in a spell here and there when he could, which was not much under Lily Evans' relentless attack.

She was a woman on a mission and nothing could stop her.

_"My lord, I have a favor to ask of you," LIly Evans knelt in front of The Dark Lord to kiss the hem of his robes, keeping her gaze downcast._

_"And what have you done to warrant such a presumption?" Came the silky answer._

_"It will not be a burden on you, my lord, but a gift. I merely wish to capture James Potter if the situation ever arises," Her eyes were still fixed on a spot somewhere beside the little crack on the marble in front of her._

_"And why do you require that?"_

_"Because he humiliated Severus and I took a vow, years ago, that I will not let him go unpunished," Her voice now took on a fiercer tone, anger and hate coating her words._

_"What will you do if I refused to grant you permission for such a thing?" This was asked more out of curiosity than any other reason, for the Dark Lord had already decided to grant her her wish, deciding it would not harm anyone and could actually prove to be beneficial, and to see how she would answer._

_Lily's lifted her head, her green eyes blazing like the killing curse, "Then I apologize, my lord, but I will take it upon myself to finish him off as painfully as I could the second I encounter him."_

_She had gotten the permission she had seeked after that._

Which brought her to the present, where she seemed almost bored as she twirled her wand, sending streaks of dangerous spells towards her target, who was becoming increasingly desperate with each passing second. Finally, a bone shattering hex broke through his, frankly, pathetic shield and hit him straight on the shoulder. His wand arm immediately went to his broken shoulder, leaving him unarmed and vulnerable for Lily to do as she pleased.

She waved her wand around one more time, securing him tightly with magical bindings and apparated to the dungeons Severus had had built specifically for this reason.

AS she looked at the bleeding and unconscious form of James Potter slumped against the wall, handcuffed and defeated, she looked like Christmas had come early.

She couldn't have asked for a better anniversary present.

* * *

 

"Why are you doing this, you freak?" James Potter sobbed as he felt the cursed knife digging even deeper into his chest. His hands and legs were bound in heavy chains that were dripping with Dark Magic, just like the knife that was being dragged across him.

Lily was straddling him, a smile tugging at her lips and a crazy glint in her green eyes, "You deserve it, James, don't worry, there's still lots to come, so just sit back and relax." She punctuated her words by digging the knife in just a little deeper before taking it out and cleaning the blood with her white cotton dress that was already drenched in red. She leaned back to observe her handiwork, blood traitor written in block letters right in the middle of his chest. She hummed appreciatively before getting up. She threw the knife somewhere behind her, and rand a long nail down her prisoner's cheek, making him shudder and try to move back, not able to do so because of the wall.

"Lily, love, are you quite done?" She heard Severus' voice echoing down the stairs to the dungeons, and before she had a chance to answer, long arms wrapped around her midsection, uncaring of the blood on her outfit.

She turned her head slightly to meet Sev's lips halfway, and moaned as his warm hand travelled to her breast. His other hand trailed downwards to the hem of her skirt, tracing a few circles there before slowly hitching it up. His fingers reached her core, which was already dripping, and he rubbed against his.

James Potter, still chained, and now freely bleeding from his chest, could do little more than watch in horror as his childhood love was being devoured by his childhood enemy. He watched Snape pull her white panties down, and gulped as he saw his fingers moving in and out of her swollen slit. He could see her legs quivering and as much as wanted to close his eyes and put all of this down to a nightmare, he couldn't. His eyes were wide open as if stuck by a spell and he watched in horrified silence as Snape gripped her breasts hard enough to leave handprints. Which he could clearly see.

The couple broke away from each after a passionate minute and Severus' eyes went straight to the man chained on the wall. He felt no pity, or sympathy for him, and wondered if there was something wrong with him. Then at once, memories and sensations attacked him. The memory of being hung upside down with his underwear on show for all the world to see and the feel of his lover's small hands rubbing against his erection made him forget all about his earlier burst of misplaced conscience.

James knew what they were trying to do. They were trying to break him, mentally and physically and they knew that they had succeeded in doing just that.

The last thing he remembered before his eyes closed was seeing the satisfied smirk on Lily Evans' face. A face he had once thought was the most beautiful one in existence, but now could only wish he would be able to forget one day.

* * *

 

Lily Evans held Severus Snape's hand as they stood beside each other on the podium.

The Dark Lord was making his speech. They had won. Finally. Anyone who wished to join them would have to get the Dark Mark, everyone else would be disposed off. This was the day they had all been waiting for. They were free to be whom they wanted to be, no censorship, no ridiculous restraints.

Lily lifted their joined hands up and pressed a kiss to the back of Severus' hand, feeling his lips press against her forehead as she did. She smiled.

Everything was all right now.


End file.
